


Ghosts and Reapers

by Clumsynerd907



Series: Devil Wears Winchester [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cancer, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Protective Dean, alcohol as a coping method, also witches, deadly weird cancer, maybe some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clumsynerd907/pseuds/Clumsynerd907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarrett has some side effects of being possessed that Dean and Castiel weren't ready to handle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and Reapers

It had been about a month or two since the entire drama with Lucifer. Most everyone had gone back to normal. Crowley popping in every now and then to poke fun with Jarrett since he had grown fond of the little kid. Castiel and Gabriel certainly suspected that Crowley had kept coming since Jarrett always seemed to be blabbering on about his favorite friend Pancake Buddy.  
About a month ago is when things started going wrong.  
Dean had walked into Jarrett's room, intending to wake up the kid since it was well into the morning. Jarrett didn't wake up, no matter how loud Dean yelled or how hard he shook the poor kid. Dean seemed to panic a bit when the others had rushed in to see what all the trouble was about. Cas instantly scooped up the poor little boy and rushed him out of the bunker, Dean close behind as they rushed him to the hospital. Crowley popped in Jarrett's bedroom, waiting for his little buddy to show up. He had started to get worried since Jarrett was never late even though he was seven years old and really shouldn't be hanging out with the King of Hell anyways. Crowley stubbornly didn't leave Jarrett's room until he came back a week later.  
"Carrot Top?" Crowley asked when Dean carried the kid in. Dean shushed and set Jarrett on the bed as gently as he could. Crowley got up and walked over, sitting on the bed.  
"I could heal him." The King of Hell stated, not looking away from the kid.  
"No, Crowley. I want you to leave him alone. He's a kid. He doesn't need to be with some demon." Dean growled, having not slept much since he wanted to watch Jarrett. He had read the books, seen the movies, hell, he's lived it. When someone gets this sick by supernatural means, it never ends well.  
"Some demon? I haven't done anything to harm any of you!" Crowley hissed, making the kid stir and make a small noise in his sleep. Dean and Crowley froze, not wanting to wake up the kid since he had obviously been through enough.  
"So you admit to going soft?" Dean challenged, getting up from the bed and taking an aggressive stance.  
"I like the kid. Not you. Don't get confused." Crowley growled and Jarrett tugged the covers over his face.  
"The sign says 'no fighting in J's room'" The groggy kid grumbled, not feeling well at all and having two people he cared for a lot fighting while he was trying to sleep wasn't exactly relaxing.  
"What sign, buddy?" Dean asked softly, looking away from Crowley for a moment so he could focus on Jarrett. Jarrett groaned and sat up, reaching over to his nightstand and pulling a crayon made sign that said in bright red 'NO FIHTING ALLOUD IN HERE!!! :("  
"Maybe if it was hung up then we would have seen it." Crowley grumbled. Dean grabbed Crowley's collar and yanked him out to the hallway, looking really upset with him.  
"Oh, am I going to get a scolding?" Crowley sneered when Dan threw a punch, landing right across the king of hell's jaw. Crowley had of course seen the punch coming, but he hadn't bothered to move out of the way. He barely stumbled back when Dean's fist connected with his face.  
"Listen, Crowley, that kid has no one but us. For whatever reason, he likes you and I'm assuming that you like him to, so listen." Dean said, trying really hard to keep his cool.  
"What's wrong with him?" Crowley asked carefully, rubbing his now bruising jaw with his hand.  
"He has cancer." Dean said in an emotionless voice, looking down at the ground as he jaw clenched in anger.  
"What kind of cancer? I can cure most of them." Crowley said, already turning to the door.  
"That's the thing...they don't know what kind it is." Dean sighed and shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek  
"You think it might be Supernatural? I can cure those too, Dean." Crowley scoffed, starting to shake a little. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten too damn attached to the little sucker. Getting close to anyone close to the Winchesters was an awful idea seeing as soon as they were finished with them, the Winchesters would hang their helpers out to dry. He should have known that Jarrett would have the same fate.  
"Castiel already tried. Gabriel had to pull him away before he..." Dean stopped and his jaw clenched.  
"Is that what you Winchesters do?! Take in whatever scum you find on the streets and pretend to be their friend and then throw them back out when they stop becoming useful?!" Crowley yelled and Dean threw a punch at him, slamming his knuckles into Crowley's face.  
"I must admit, it sounds very familiar, but you guys do it so much better then I do, I must admit." Crowley sneered, earning him another punch in the face.  
"Shut up! We haven't lost everyone! We don't do that to people!" Dean roared and tried to calm his anger, knowing that Jarrett could probably hear everything that was going on.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot, you give them hope first. Then you crush it." Crowley sneered and Dean reached back to throw another punch when Jarrett's door opened and the two men froze when they saw the little kid with messy curly red hair shuffle out of his bedroom. Jarrett looked in between the both of them and frowned slightly and then calmly walked in between the both of them. He grabbed Dean's shirt and tugged him to the kitchen.  
"Time out." He said sternly, pushing Dean into the corner of the room. Dean tried to contain a smile and sighed, sitting down in the corner. Jarrett walked back out to Crowley  
"That put him in his place, kid." the king of hell chuckled, ruffling Jarrett's red curls. Jarrett grabbed his hand and tugged him to a corner in the living room.  
"Time out for you too until Angel gets back." Jarrett said, pointing at the corner  
"Yeah, buddy, I don't do that." Crowley chuckled and Jarrett looked up at him. He looked absolutely exhausted, tired and trying his best to look like he was angry.  
"Pancake Buddy, please..." Jarrett sighed and Crowley looked back up and his jaw clenched. He wasn't going to fall for those damned puppy dog eyes. Not again. He was not going soft. Dean might be the one easily swayed by the little red head, but not the king of hell.  
Both Dean and Crowley spent an hour in time out when Sam, Gabriel and Cas all came back. Dean and Crowley were allowed out of their corners and Castiel and Jarrett both fell asleep together on the couch.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A month later  
"Dean please let me go outside?! Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?" Jarrett nagged as Dean sat at his desk, trying to find the latest on the newest demon terrorizing the next town over. Sam and Gabriel were on the hunt since Cas wasn't allowed out ever since he tried to sneak the kid in the corpse filled warehouse. Dean had to watch the angel or else Cas would try to take Jarrett to Europe just because the kid gave "the look".  
"Jarrett, for the hundredth time, I'm busy." Dean sighed, looking down at the bouncing little red head.  
"What's on your laptop?" Jarrett asked, jumping up and down because he wasn't tall enough to see over the desk edge. Dean closed his laptop because to be completely honest, the most studying he was doing was the studying of female body parts. While, yes, he was gay for Castiel, that didn't mean that he could just stop watching porn. It just meant that the museum rules applied. He could look at some nice artwork, but he couldn't touch. Or tell Cas that he might have been staring at that piece of artwork longer than necessary.  
"None of your business." Dean said, turning in his chair so he could face Jarrett.  
"Like this?" Jarrett asked, pulling out a magazine that was not age appropriate what so ever. Dean tried to snatch it out of his grip when Jarrett jumped back with a smug smile.  
"Give that to me, Jarrett." Dean sighed, trying to grab it before Cas noticed.  
"Pancake Buddy said he found it under your pillow. Why do you want it?" Jarrett asked innocently and started to open and flip through the pages. Dean snatched the magazine away from the kid and Jarrett stood there, completely frozen.  
"Jarrett, you're not going to tell Castiel, understood?" Dean asked, looking at the kid when Jarrett turned around and took off.  
"ANGEL!" Jarrett yelled as he ran through the halls. Dean sighed and jumped up and rushed after the little kid.  
"Jarrett! Get back here!" Dean yelled, trying not to smile since this is the most fun he's had for a little while even though it could potentially get him in a lot of trouble. Dean scooped up the little kid in his arms, making Jarrett giggle and squeal, squirming around in his arms.  
"Angel! Help!" Jarrett laughed and Dean kept a firm hold on the little kid, hauling him back to his bedroom. The little kid squealed and squirmed in his arms, ending up hanging upside down with his legs over Dean's shoulder and his arms dangling and swaying as Dean walked them back. Cas was waiting in his room, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend and the kid.  
"Dean, I don't think that's the proper way to hold a child." He said in that sexy even voice of his.  
"He's fine." Dean insisted, looking down at Jarrett who just giggled. "See? It's not hurting him."  
"His face is turning red, Dean." Cas sighed and walked over to the two of them.  
"Angel! Dean captured me!" Jarrett said, trying his best to reach out for Castiel from where he was. Cas paused and smiled fondly at him. He took Jarrett gently from Dean and righted him.  
"You're safe now." He chuckled softly and jarrett suddenly froze, his face still red. Cas looked at him alarm and set him down on the bed carefully.  
"Daddy? I feel sick again." Jarrett groaned, his face flushing and turning a little green. Dean and Cas both glanced at each other in concern and confusion? Daddy? Was he hallucinating? Dean rushed out and grabbed a bowl, holding it front of the sickly looking kid. Cas put his palm over Jarrett's forehead and sighed when he felt a fever growing. He closed his eyes and tried to focus whatever Grace he had to heal the little kid. He had been starting to form wings and regaining Grace again. Dean supposed that was why God was so against Fallen Angels since it was another way of being reborn.  
"You think you need to go back to the Doctor again?" Cas asked him seriously, already gasping for air. Dean watched the both of them worriedly. Cas shuddered, trying to pull whatever it was that was in Jarrett out. Dean took a step forward, ready to pull Cas away if he had to. Jarrett yelped and tried to jerk back at a sharp pain in his head. Cas put his hand on Jarrett's chest, trying to keep him numbed from whatever pain he was causing him. His head felt light and he started to sway dangerously.  
"Okay, Cas, that's enough." Dean said softly and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist.  
"No...No...I almost go it." Cas panted, swallowing thickly and looking at Jarrett in concentration. Jarrett watched him with a scared look and looked back up at Dean.  
"He's hurting himself." Jarrett almost whispered, sounding almost horrified. Dean tightened his grip around Cas' waist and pulled him completely off of the kid. Cas went completely limp against Dean, sighing and his eyes rolling back in his head. Jarrett no longer looked green or as pale and he jumped off of the bed, looking over his guardian angel.  
"Is he gonna be okay?" Jarrett asked, looking him over. Dean scooped Cas up and laid him carefully on the bed and then looking back at Jarrett and shrugged, trying not to look like he wasn't freaking out completely on the inside.  
"How about you go get Gabriel and bring him here? You can play with Crowley for a little bit if you want to." Dean said, kneeling down to Jarrett's height and ruffling his hair. Jarrett glanced over Dean's shoulder over at Cas and huffed, hanging his head.  
"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry I took your magazine." Jarrett whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.  
"No, no...hey, when Angel gets better how about we play a game okay? Don't worry, buddy, it wasn't you." Dean said softly, hugging the little kid.  
"Okay. I'll go get Uncle Gabriel." Jarrett said, pulling himself from Dean's grip and rushing out of the room. Dean instantly turned back to Cas in worry. He gently brushed back Cas' hair from his face and kissed his forehead, trusting that his angel would be alright like he always was.


End file.
